Отражения Вечности
by MaeveMaria
Summary: Альтернативные Сумерки. События непосредственно касающиеся Горца соответствуют сериям 5х11 и 5х12, но со сдвигом во времени. В роли Данкана МакЛауда - Белла Свон.
1. Пролог

Окрестности одного из мостов, связывавших берега Гаронны, огласились звоном клинков. К счастью город крепко спал, и некому было удивляться этим звукам – столь нехарактерным для XXI-го века. Три фигуры на мосту – одна спокойно стоит немного в стороне, наблюдая, как две другие кружатся в смертельном танце.

Девушка, тоненькая и изящная как тростинка, легко скользит по асфальту и меч в ее руках с неожиданной силой отражает удары тяжелой сабли противника. В его глазах ясно читается безумие, а с лица не сходит плотоядная ухмылка. В очередной раз столкнулись и разошлись клинки.

- А ты сильна. А уж как аппетитна. – Он, разве что, не облизывается. – Белла.

- Даже не надейся, Каспиан. – На ее лице и в голосе ни единой эмоции и только в темных глазах полыхает гнев. – Ты умрешь голодным.

Звенит сталь, и летят искры Силы.

Сабля с жалобным дребезжанием падает на асфальт.

Короткий удар.

Медленно оседает обезглавленное тело.

Желтоватая дымка устремляется от побежденного к победителю.

Девушка, не теряя ни секунды, бросается к ограждению. У самых перил ее настигает молния. Первая из многих. Она оглядывается и видит шагающего к ней здоровяка с боевым топором в руках. Она дерзко улыбается и только крепче сжимает рукоять меча. Новая молния впивается в ее тело и перебрасывает его через перила.

Трое спускаются по пологому склону к воде. Парень с бронзовыми волосами сбрасывает куртку и обувь. Оставшись только в легких брюках и футболке, он входит в воду и, зайдя на достаточную глубину, ныряет. Его спутницы – миниатюрная брюнетка и золотистая блондинка с фигурой фотомодели – остаются беспокойно топтаться на берегу. Минут через десять парень выныривает на поверхность. Он возвращается на берег, таща женское тело. Ее рука по-прежнему сжимает меч.


	2. Глава 1

1.

Не люблю авиаперелеты. И дело не в толпах людей снующих в аэропортах. Просто для меня это, как правило, означает необходимость привыкать к новой личности.

Я в очередной раз посмотрела на свои новые документы.

Изабелла Свон, 17 лет, сирота, родители погибли пол года назад в автокатастрофе, единственный родственник – троюродный брат отца, Чарли Свон, шеф полиции города Форкс, штат Вашингтон. К нему я сейчас и направляюсь. Четыре часа из Нью-Йорка в Сиэтл, еще час из Сиэтла в Порт-Анжелес, а потом еще час езды на машине до Форкса.

В аэропорту Порт-Анжелеса меня встретил Чарли.

- Здравствуй, Белла – за двадцать лет нашего знакомства Чарли почти не изменился, только волосы тронула седина, и на лице появилось немного морщин.

- Здравствуй, Чарли – я улыбнулась, крепко пожимая протянутую руку.

- Давай сюда чемоданы - Чарли забрал два чемодана, я же подхватила рюкзак и тубу. – Комната небольшая, но удобная. В роли запасного выхода окно. Рядом растет роскошное дерево, так что прыгать необязательно. Твою машину пригнали вчера.

- Спасибо.

До дома ехали молча; мысли Чарли наверняка занимала работа, мне же следовало продумать детали образа Изабеллы Свон.

От детальных расспросов о семье меня должен был избавить небольшой срок якобы прошедший с момента «трагедии». Одеваться следует неброски и удобно, манера поведения…хм…немногословная, дружелюбная, но немного нелюдимая. «Не выделяйся!» - мой девиз с девятнадцати лет, моих _настоящих_ девятнадцати. Не выделятся, не вылезать на первый план, не привлекать лишнего внимания. Лишним вниманием считается все, что может способствовать сохранению памяти обо мне дольше жизни одного поколения. В больших городах с этим проще, но жизнь там быстро утомляет и раз в 50-100 лет от них нужно отдыхать. Именно для этого я сюда и приехала.

Чарли по-прежнему жил в небольшом двухэтажном коттедже, купленном много лет назад для его жены. Перед домом стоял мой новенький черный БМВ. Люблю черный цвет. Может закосить под готессу? Нет, пожалуй, не стоит, слишком заметно.

После того как мы перенесли багаж в мою комнату, Чарли объяснил, что где находится, и уехал на работу. После его ухода я распаковала чемоданы и разложила вещи по местам. Потом обошла дом, изучая обстановку. В гостиной я остановилась у полки над камином. Там стояли только три фотографии. Чарли и Рене на выпускном балу, их свадебная фотография в Лас-Вегасе и последнее совместное фото сделанное за два дня до смерти Рене. Рене... На поверхность выплыли воспоминания о событиях двадцатилетней давности. Обстоятельства нашего с Чарли знакомства сложно назвать хорошими.

Я тряхнула головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Сейчас не время и не место. Вартан мертв и нечего вспоминать об этой мрази. Лучше приготовлю что-нибудь и пойду отдыхать – завтра предстоит трудный день.

После завтрака Чарли пожелал мне удачи в школе и уехал на работу. Его настоящим домом давно стал полицейский участок. А последней женщиной обитавшей в этом коттедже была Рене.

К школе я приехала одной из первых. Припарковавшись я вышла из машины и направилась в административный корпус за расписанием. В канцелярии сидела крупная рыжеволосая женщина в очках. Судя по бровям, от природы она темная шатенка.

- Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросила администратор, увидев перед собой незнакомое лицо.

- Изабелла Свон. – представилась я - Я хотела бы взять свое расписание.

Женщина кивнула:

- Да, конечно – она положила на стойку несколько листков – Вот. Расписание и карта школы.

Также она объяснила, где расположены нужные мне кабинеты и лаборатории и вручила формуляр, который мне предстояло вернуть в конце дня с подписями преподавателей.

- Надеюсь, тебе понравится в Форксе. – с улыбкой сказала она на прощанье.

Я благодарно улыбнулась в ответ.

Выйдя на улицу, я накинула капюшон. Проходя мимо стоянки, я отметила, что свободных мест почти не осталось. Большинство машин были подержанными и на их фоне ярко выделялись мой БМВ и чей-то серебристый Вольво. Найти нужный мне третий корпус оказалось совсем не сложно. Я вошла в класс вслед за двумя безликими фигурами в джинсовых плащах-унисекс. Они сняла плащи, и повесили их на вешалку. Это оказались девушки – пепельная блондинка и смуглая шатенка. Я последовала их примеру, отправив на вешалку свой черный плащ.

Я подала формуляр на подпись преподавателю; судя по табличке на столе, его звали мистер Мейсон. Прочитав мое имя, он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом. Еще бы, невесть откуда взявшаяся родственница шерифа. Спасибо хоть посадил на заднюю парту, впрочем, моих новых одноклассников это не смутило. Я сделала вид, что изучаю список литературы. Бронте, Шекспир, Чосер, Фолкнер – стандартный набор. Все книги из списка я читала и не один раз. Монотонный рассказ учителя слушала вполуха – я прекрасно знала все, что он мог сказать и еще сверх того.

Наконец прозвенел звонок, извещая всех об окончании урока. Ко мне подошел долговязый прыщавый парень с явным желанием пообщаться.

- Ты ведь Изабелла Свон? – широко улыбаясь, спросил он.

- Белла – машинально поправила я. Все в радиусе трех метров с любопытством следили за нами.

- Какой предмет у тебя дальше?

- Политология у мистера Джефферсона в шестом корпусе. – К счастью расписание было у меня в руках, так что лезть в рюкзак не пришлось.

- Я иду в четвертый корпус, так что могу проводить! – несказанно обрадовался парень – Кстати, меня зовут Эрик.

- Спасибо.

Мы оделись и вышли на улицу. Дождь постепенно усиливался. Эрик довел меня до самой двери, видимо опасаясь, что я заблужусь.

Утро прошло в том же духе. Учитель тригонометрии, мистер Варнер, мне не понравился, с первого взгляда стало ясно, что у него отвратительный характер. Плюс он выставил меня перед классом и велел рассказать о себе. Я выдала дежурную легенду, после чего села на указанное мне место.

Карта мне так и не понадобилась – в каждом классе находились парни посмелее, подходившие познакомится и вызывавшиеся проводить меня к нужному кабинету. С одной девушкой, ее звали Джессика, я сидела на испанском и на тригонометрии, и с ней же пошла на ленч. Джессика была сантиметров на десять ниже меня, но шапка темных кудрей скрадывала разницу в росте.

Уже сидя за столиком и слушая болтовню Джессики разбавленную редкими репликами ее более робких подруг, я обратила внимание на странную компанию, расположившуюся в дальнем углу.

Их было пятеро, он не разговаривали и не ели, хотя перед каждым стояло по подносу с едой. На меня они не обращали никакого внимания, так что я могла спокойно их рассматривать, не опасаясь нарваться на любопытный взгляд. Они были такие разные! Трое парней: один крупный и мускулистый, как штангист или борец-тяжеловес, с темными вьющимися волосами; второй выше и стройнее, тоже с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, медовый блондин; третий на вид помладше, высокий, немного неопрятный, со спутанными кудрями цвета бронзы. Девушки тоже выглядели абсолютными противоположностями. Одна – высокая золотистая блондинка с фигурой фотомодели и грацией королевы. На ее фоне все остальные девушки казались гадкими утятами. Вторая – миниатюрная брюнетка с торчащими во все стороны, как у ежика, коротко подстриженными волосами, похожая на сказочного эльфа. Всех их роднила мертвенная бледность и темные, почти черные глаза. И ослепительная, почти нереальная красота.

Брюнетка поднялась со своего стула и, захватив поднос с нетронутой едой, направилась к выходу. Выкинув ленч в урну, она выпорхнула из столовой.

- Что это за компания? – спросила я Джессику.

Она на мгновение обернулась, что бы увидеть с ком я говорю. Наши соседки по столу глупо захихикали.

- Парень с бронзовыми волосами – Эдвард Каллен, качек – Эмметт Каллен, Брюнетка, что вышла – Эллис Каллен, медовый блондин – Джаспер Хейл, а фигуристая блондинка – его сестра-двойняшка Розали. Они все живут в семье доктора Каллена и его жены.

Сейчас такие имена не в моде, мысленно отметила я. Они более характерны для девятнадцатого или первой половины двадцатого века.

- Все приемные?

- Да, а как ты догадалась? – округлила глаза Джес.

- Они слишком разные, что бы быть кровными родственниками.

- Это точно. Хейлы какие-то дальние родственники миссис Каллен и живут у нее уже десять лет. Да и доктору Каллену всего-то чуть за тридцать.

- И, тем не менее, они не побоялись взять на воспитание еще троих подростков. Очень похвально.

- Да, наверное… - кажется, Джессика недолюбливает эту семью, и, судя по взгляду, которым она одарила младших Каленов, все дело в банальной зависти. – По-моему миссис Каллен бесплодна…

Из дальнейшей беседы я узнала, что Калены, переехали сюда два года назад с Аляски, что они мало с кем общаются, а так же, что Эмметт и Розали встречаются, так же как и Эллис и Джаспер, и только Эдвард свободен, но не обращает на местных девушек никакого внимания. Видимо Эдвард уже успел отшить Джессику, с такой обидой и неприязнью в голосе она говорила и нем.

Через несколько минут великолепная четверка поднялась из-за стола и направилась к выходу. Даже Эмметт, несмотря на габариты, двигался с грацией танцора. Как и Эллис к еде они и не притронулись.

У одной из моих новых знакомых, Анжелы, следующим уроком тоже была биология, так что в класс мы пошли вместе. Девушка очень стеснялась, так что разговаривать не пришлось. К сожалению, у Анжелы уже был сосед, так что мне осталось только одно место в среднем ряду. Рядом с Эдвардом Калленом.

Мистер Баннер, не задавая лишних вопросов, расписался в формуляре и выдал мне учебник. Я прошла на свое место и села, положив перед собой учебник. Краем глаза я заметила, что Каллен постарался отодвинуться подальше от меня, морщась при этом словно от дурного запаха.

Странный. Ладно, будем слушать мистера Баннера.

Урок, казалось, продолжался целую вечность. Это потому, что он предпоследний или потому что я все ждала, когда Каллен соизволит расслабиться? Интересно, он всегда так себя ведет? Я покосилась на соседа и опешила. В черных глазах полыхнула такая ненависть, что даже мне стало не по себе. Эдвард вылетел из класса, едва прозвенел звонок.

- Ты Изабелла Свон? — оглянувшись, я увидела симпатичного светловолосого парня

- Белла, — мягко поправила я.

- Меня зовут Майк.

- Рада познакомиться, Майк.

- Хочешь, помогу найти следующий класс?

- У меня физкультура. Думаю, спортзал я найду.

- Я тоже иду в спортзал! — радостно воскликнул Майк.

Всю дорогу до спортзала парень трещал без умолку.

- Слушай, что ты сделала с Эдвардом Калленом? Парень был явно не в себе!

- Ничего. Может, у него живот разболелся. Но мне он не жаловался.

- Странный он какой-то. Если бы случилось чудо, и тебя посадили со мной, я бы времени зря не терял! – восхищение нового знакомого было таким искренним, что даже не раздражало.

Преподаватель физкультуры, мистер Клапп, подобрал мне форму, но, к счастью, в первый день я могла просто наблюдать. В Форксе этот предмет был обязательным к посещению. Какая жалость.

По окончании урока я пошла в канцелярию, отдать формуляр. На улице дождь сменился пронзительным холодным ветром, и я порадовалась, что утром надела кожаный плащ, а не джинсовый.

Первым что я увидела, войдя в канцелярию, был Эдвард Каллен спорящий с администратором. Он хотел перенести шестой урок биологии на любой другой день. Порыв ветра, ворвавшийся во входную дверь, разметал мои волосы. Каллен повернулся, и меня вновь окатило волной всепоглощающей ненависти.

- Что же, ничего не поделаешь! – произнес Каллен низким бархатным голосом. – Пусть все останется, как есть! Простите, что отнял у вас столько времени.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, я едва заметно пожала плечами и, подойдя к стойке, передала формуляр администратору.

- Как прошел первый день? – спросила она

- Все отлично, спасибо.

Когда я подошла к своей машине стоянка была почти пуста. Взревел мотор, и я поехала домой.


	3. Глава 2

2.

На следующий день все было лучше, проще и в тоже время скучнее. На меня уже меньше обращали внимание, дождя не было, было с кем поболтать, что бы хоть немного развеять скуку. Эдвард Каллен на занятия не пришел, так что на биологии я сидела в гордом одиночестве. Учитывая, что все остальное время за мной увивался Майк, то этот урок можно считать чем-то вроде отдыха. А с Майком надо что-то делать. Мне не нужны поклонники, особенно такие. Тем более что он явно нравится Джессике, и она уже начинает ревновать.

После уроков я собиралась заехать в супермаркет, так как еды в доме почти не было. Дома я разложила купленные продукты и поставила мариноваться мясо, после чего поднялась к себе и переоделась в домашнюю одежду. Закончив с готовкой, я вернулась в комнату. По литературе мы проходили «Грозовой перевал», так что я решила перечитать его. Так увлеклась чтением, что вернулась в реальность только когда услышала, что вернулся Чарли. Я спустилась вниз.

- Белла?

- Привет, Чарли.

Он разулся и отстегнул кобуру, наблюдая, как я накладываю ему ужин.

Мы принялись за еду.

- Как школа? – спросил Чарли, расправившись с салатом.

- Нормально. На испанском и тригонометрии сижу с Джессикой Стенли. Мы вместе ходим на ленч. Майк Ньютон активно набивается в кавалеры, и я пока не придумала, как бы потактичнее объяснить, что это бесполезно. Еще мне очень понравилась Анжела Вебер, но она такая застенчивая и пока не удалось разговорить ее. – Я немного подумала и задала интересующий меня вопрос – А что ты можешь сказать о Калленах? Насколько я поняла сам доктор замечательный человек, но его детей в школе не любят.

К моему удивлению, Чарли разозлился.

-Чего и следовало ожидать! – пробормотал он. – Доктор Каллен — великолепный хирург и нам очень повезло, что он живет здесь, что его жена захотела поселиться в Форксе. Когда Каллены приехали, я боялся, что у них будут проблемы — столько подростков, причем доктор не скрывал, что все они приемные. Однако Каллены оказались порядочнее, чем многие молодые люди, чьи семьи живут здесь из поколения в поколение. Естественно, они держатся вместе — они ведь семья. Но в городе Каллены недавно, а надо же обывателям кого то обсуждать!

- А тут еще все поголовно такие красивые. – Я усмехнулась – Кое-что не меняется тысячелетиями.

- Ты еще доктора не видела! – рассмеялся Чарли. – Хорошо, что он женат. Хотя половина медсестер и так сходит по нему с ума…

Когда мы закончили ужин, Чарли помог мне убрать со стола и отправился смотреть телевизор. Я вымыла посуду и поднялась к себе в комнату, где меня ждала домашняя работа.

Остаток недели прошел спокойно. Я окончательно освоилась в школе и к пятнице уже знала в лицо почти всех студентов. Эдвард Каллен на занятиях не появлялся. Каждый день в столовой я лицезрела его родственников, но его самого не было. Наша компания в основном обсуждала поездку в ЛаПуш, которую Майк с друзьями собирались совершить через две недели. Я согласилась поехать в основном из вежливости. Хотя посмотреть на те места было бы интересно – насколько все изменилось за двести лет прошедших с моего последнего визита.

Первые выходные в Форксе так же не были богаты событиями. Чарли дежурил, а я делала домашнюю работу и занималась уборкой. В субботу сходила в местную библиотеку – она оказалась такой скудной, что я даже не стала записываться. За книгами надо будет ехать в Олимпию, Порт-Анжелес или Сиэтл.

Утро понедельника выдалось холодным, зато без дождя. На английском я, как обычно, сидела с Майком. Когда мы вышли из класса, оказалось, что в воздухе летают белые хлопья. Снег. Во дворе народ уже активно играл в снежки.

После испанского мы с Джессикой бегом направились в столовую. Уже стоя в очереди за едой я машинально посмотрела туда, где обычно располагались Каллены. Надо же, сегодня их было пятеро. А я уже было подумала, что Эдвард решил бросить школу.

Через несколько минут, после того как мы расселись за столом, ко мне наклонилась Джессика:

- На тебя смотрит Эдвард Каллен. – прошептала она.

- Ну и что? Если ему хочется, пусть смотрит. – Я приподняла бровь изображая недоумение.

- Просто Калленам никто не нравится. Вернее, они всех презирают. А Эдвард по-прежнему на тебя смотрит! – пояснила Джессика, явно шокированная моим пофигизмом.

Я молча пожала плечами и вернулась к ленчу.

Уже подойдя к двери, я услышала, что мои спутники чуть не рыдают от отчаяния. Пошел дождь, превративший снег в островки льда. Всю дорогу к четвертому корпусу пришлось слушать нытье Майка по поводу несправедливости жизни и изменчивости погоды. Он очень любил играть в снежки.

По кабинету ходил мистер Баннер, раздавая микроскопы и предметные стекла. Моя парта была пуста. Я повесила плащ на вешалку, прошла на свое место и достала учебник и блокнот. Пару минут спустя скрипнул соседний стул.

- Привет. – Произнес низкий бархатный голос.

Надо же, Эдвард Каллен соизволил заговорить. Я подняла на него глаза, изображая легкое удивление.

- Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен, - невозмутимо продолжал парень. – На прошлой неделе я не успел представиться. А ты, наверное, Белла Свон?

Я кивнула:

- Очень приятно.

К счастью, в тот момент мистер Баннер начал урок. Я попыталась сосредоточиться, слушая задания на сегодняшнюю лабораторку. Лежащие в коробках предметные стекла с клетками корня репчатого лука были спутаны. Вместе с соседом по парте нам предстояло разложить их по порядку, в соответствии с фазами митоза, причем без помощи учебника. Через двадцать минут Баннер проверит, как мы справились.

- Можете приступать! – скомандовал он.

- Леди желает начать? – криво улыбнулся Эдвард.

Я только усмехнулась.

- Профаза! – объявила я, мельком взглянув в окуляр.

- Можно посмотреть? – попросил Эдвард, увидев, что я вынимаю препарат. Пытаясь меня остановить, он легонько коснулся моей руки. Его пальцы были ледяными, будто всю перемену он держал их в сугробе. В полном недоумении я наблюдала, как парень изучает препарат.

- Профаза, - согласился Каллен, аккуратно вписывая это слово в первую колонку таблицы. Затем вставил второй препарат и рассмотрел его. - Анафаза, - провозгласил он, тут же заполняя вторую колонку.

Мимолетный взгляд в окуляр подтвердил его правоту.

- Препарат номер три? - Я протянула руку.

Эдвард осторожно передал мне приборное стекло, стараясь не касаться моей ладони.

- Интерфаза!

Каллен еще не успел попросить, а я уже подвинула микроскоп к нему. Парень мельком взглянул на препарат и занес результат в таблицу. Почерк у меня не хуже чем у него, но если джентльмен желает записать все самостоятельно, то я не собираюсь препятствовать. Будем считать это извинениями за безобразное поведение в прошлый понедельник.

Мы закончили первыми. Я заметила, как Майк с соседкой в полном отчаянии смотрят на коробку с препаратами, а еще одна пара тайком листает учебник.

Каллен смотрел на меня, причем с каким-то необъяснимым разочарованием. А я, наконец, поняла, что изменилось в его внешности. В среду глаза была угольно-черные, а сейчас – цвета охры с вкраплениями золота.

К нашей парте подошел мистер Баннер. Увидев заполненную таблицу, он удивился и стал проверять ответы.

- Эдвард, кажется, ты не подумал, что Изабелле тоже неплохо бы поработать с микроскопом? — саркастически спросил учитель.

- Она любит, чтобы ее называли «Белла», — рассеянно поправил Каллен. — Я определил только две фазы из пяти.

Мистер Баннер скептически посмотрел на меня.

- Ты уже делала эту лабораторную?

- Да, но не на луковом корне, - улыбнулась я.

- На сиговой бластуле?

- Да.

- Ну, - задумчиво протянул мистер Баннер, - очень удачно, что вы сели вместе.

Я посмотрела на своего соседа. Ох, зря я это сделала! Золотистые глаза стали затягивать меня словно омуты. Давно такого не было… Правильно, последний раз я испытывала что-то подобное в шестнадцать лет, когда впервые увидела будущего мужа. Только сейчас все гораздо сильнее.

- Не хочешь со мной разговаривать? – удивленно спросил Эдвард.

- Почему же. Просто никак не могу найти тему.

Тут мистер Баннер попросил внимания, и я с облегчением вздохнула.

Едва прозвенел звонок, Эдвард, как и в прошлый понедельник, сорвался с места и унесся из класса.

- Похоже, Каллен сегодня в отличном настроении, - отметил Майк, когда мы надевали куртки.

Когда после физкультуры я вышла во двор, на улице моросил дождь. Я быстро добежала до своего авто и нырнула внутрь. Заведя мотор я оглядела стоянку и заметила Каллена, склонившегося над Вольво. Так вот чья это машина. Проезжая мимо я заметила, что он провожает мой БМВ одобрительным взглядом. Чертовски приятно.

На следующий день не было тумана. Зато вчерашний дождь тонким слоем льда застыл на всех поверхностях, включая дорогу. Ненавижу гололед! Нет, ездить он мне не мешает, но приходится сбавлять скорость, а я люблю быструю езду.

Чарли ушел раньше, чем я спустилась, готовить было лениво, так что я ограничилась парой бутербродов и чашкой натурального кофе. Этим странным порошкам, гордо именующимся растворимым кофе, давно пора придумать отдельное название. К кофе они не имеют никакого отношения.

По дороге в школу я думала о Майке, Эрике и своей «популярности». Мне было не по себе от щенячьей преданности Майка и его постоянного соперничества с Эриком. Особенно учитывая, что ни тому, ни другому ничего не светит.

Благополучно доехав до школы, я мысленно похвалила себя за то, что вчера не поленилась поставить на колеса защитные цепи. Выйдя из машины, я оглядела стоянку. Сразу же увидела Калленов и невольно залюбовалась Эдвардом. Все-таки он до неприличия хорош собой. Может плюнуть на все и хотя бы пофлиртовать?

В этот момент до моих ушей донесся скрип тормозов и визг шин отчаянно маневрирующей машины. Оглянувшись, я увидела несущийся прямо на меня темно-синий фургон. И ни единой возможности увернутся.

В последнюю секунду я почувствовала, как кто-то сбил меня с ног. Уже лежа за старенькой Хондой, возле которой я обычно ставлю свою машину, я оглянулась на своего спасителя. Мать моя женщина! Эдвард! Но он же стоял у своей машины, вместе с братьями и сестрами!

- Белла, ты в порядке? – раздался у меня над ухом тихий испуганный голос Эдварда.

- Кажется да – я осторожно пошевелилась – руки-ноги целы. Голова тоже на месте. – По крайней мере, формально. – Как ты так быстро оказался возле меня?

Каллен открыл рот, видимо, собираясь заявить мне, что все время стоял рядом, и я просто не видела его.

- Только не надо пытаться убедить меня, что ты все время стоял рядом со мной, а не у своей машины. Со зрением у меня все в порядке. В последние двести лет точно не жаловалась. – Зря я это ляпнула, теперь он смотрит на меня, как на сумасшедшую.

Фургон уже начали отодвигать

– Позднее расскажешь мне все. Правда, за правду. – Тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила я.

Несмотря на все мои возражения визита в больницу избежать не удалось. Сейчас я полулежала на кровати в процедурной. Рентген показал, что сотрясения у меня нет, но уйти без осмотра врача мне не разрешили. На соседней койке возлежал Тайлер Кроули с забинтованной головой. Именно его фургон чуть не переехал меня. Все бы ничего, но он был в сознании и постоянно извинялся. Это раздражало. Очень.

Возле меня появился Эдвард:

- Как самочувствие?

- Отлично. Только уйти не разрешают. Ты-то как?

- В полном порядке. – Преувеличенно бодро ответил он.

Я недоверчиво хмыкнула. Значит в порядке, бронированный ты наш. Ну-ну.

Хлопнула дверь, и в помещение вошел врач. Молодой, светловолосый, нереально красивый и грациозный. Доктор Карлайл Каллен. Где-то я его уже видела.

- Итак, мисс Свон, как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил доктор Каллен.

- Все в порядке, - в который раз ответила я.

Он включил световой щит у изголовья моей койки.

- Рентген показывает, что все в норме, — одобрительно проговорил доктор. — А голова не болит? Эдвард сказал, что вы сильно ударились.

- Нет – я отрицательно качнула головой.

Холодные пальцы доктора осторожно ощупывали мою голову.

- Ваш дядя ждет в приемном покое. Пусть забирает вас домой. Но если закружится голова или внезапно ухудшится зрение, сразу приезжайте ко мне.

- Могу я вернуться на занятия? - спросила я. Не хватало еще, срывать Чарли с работы из-за таких пустяков!

- Сегодня лучше отдохнуть, - посоветовал доктор.

Я разочарованно вздохнула, но спорить не стала. Доктор внимательно посмотрел на меня и отошел к Тайлеру.

- А вам, молодой человек, придется здесь задержаться, - объявил он Тайлеру, осматривая его ссадины.

Проходя мимо Эдварда, я тихо сказала:

- Я все еще жду объяснений. И не думай, что тебе удастся отвертеться.

Судя по всему, за нас с Тайлером переживала вся школа. В приемном покое я увидела сотни взволнованных лиц. Чарли подошел ко мне.

- Что сказал доктор?

- Что все в порядке, и я могу идти домой, - вздохнула я и увидела, как, расталкивая толпу, к нам приближаются Майк, Джессика и Эрик. - Поедем скорее!

Чарли обнял меня за плечи и повел к выходу. Я помахала друзьям, показывая, что волноваться больше не стоит. Мне стало легче, лишь, когда мы сели в патрульную машину.

По приезде домой я взяла меч и ушла в лес. Тренировки всегда действовали на меня успокаивающе.


	4. Глава 3

3.

Месяц после инцидента с машинами был очень напряженным.

К моему ужасу, на целую неделю я стала самым популярным человеком в школе. Плюс на мою голову свалился еще один ненужный поклонник. Тайлер Кроули ходил за мной по пятам, вымаливая прощение и предлагая помощь. Я пыталась убедить его, что все в полном порядке, и я на него совсем не злюсь, но от Тайлера так просто не отделаешься!

Почему-то про Эдварда никому говорить не хотелось, хотя я и рассказала, что он вел себя как герой, заслонив от приближающегося фургона.

Почти каждый день, приготовив еду и быстро сделав домашнее задание, я уходила в лес тренироваться. Объяснение с Эдвардом так и не состоялось – он старательно избегал меня. Если он надеялся, что со временем я все забуду, то напрасно – я добьюсь ответов, даже если придется подождать пару столетий.

В первый понедельник марта мне позвонила Джессика. Весной по традиции девушки приглашают парней на танцы, и подруга интересовалась, может ли она пойти с Майком.

- Ты не возражаешь? Неужели ты сама не собиралась его пригласить? - недоумевала она, когда я заверила, что с моей стороны никаких проблем не будет.

- Нет, Джесс, я не иду, - успокаивала я. Школьные танцы не по моей части, я слишком хорошо танцую для них.

На следующий день на тригонометрии и испанском Джессика вела себя подозрительно тихо. На переменах она подчеркнуто меня сторонилась, а спрашивать, что произошло, мне не хотелось. Все равно не признается.

Майк молча проводил меня на биологию, и заговорил, только когда присел на краешек моей парты.

- Представляешь, - начал Майк, разглядывая носки ботинок, - Джессика пригласила меня на танцы.

- Замечательно! – Равнодушно отозвалась я - Вы отлично проведете время.

- Ну, - протянул Ньютон - я сказал ей, что подумаю.

- Почему? – Я удивленно подняла брови, тихо радуясь, что он не ответил Джессике категоричным отказом.

Не поднимая глаз, Майк густо покраснел, и мне стало его жаль.

- Вообще то я надеялся, что меня пригласишь ты, - чуть слышно сказал он.

- Майк, я вообще не иду на танцы. – оповестила я.

- Но почему? - потребовал объяснений Майк.

- Я собираюсь в Сиэтл.

Давно пора куда-нибудь съездить, так почему не в Сиэтл и не в субботу?

- Неужели нельзя выбрать другой день? - попытался уговорить меня Ньютон.

- Прости, нет, - отрезала я, лишая его последней надежды. - И, пожалуйста, не заставляй Джесс ждать слишком долго, это невежливо.

- Пожалуй, ты права, - отозвался Ньютон и понуро побрел на свое место.

Я словила на себе испытывающий взгляд Каллена.

Как только прозвенел звонок, я стала собираться.

- Белла?

Я неспешно повернулась к Эдварду:

- Со мной вновь разговаривают? Невероятно. – Я постаралась вложить в эти слова как можно больше сарказма.

- Прости, - Каллен пытался сдержать улыбку. Получалось так себе. - Знаю, что веду себя грубо, однако так лучше.

- Тогда не стоило заговаривать.

Я резко развернулась и вышла из класса.

Физкультура прошла как обычно. Мне постоянно приходилось сдерживаться, что бы не выделятся. Наконец звонок известил, что можно отсюда свалить. К стоянке я почти бежала. К счастью, в аварии мой БМВ почти не пострадал, а заменить габаритные огни и выправить едва заметную вмятину на крыле я могла самостоятельно. А вот фургон Тайлера его родители продали на запчасти.

Завернув за угол, я увидела темную фигуру, застывшую у моей машины. В следующую секунду я узнала Эрика. Его мне только не хватало!

- Привет, Эрик!

- Привет, Белла!

- Что случилось? – Меня несколько насторожила дрожь в его голосе.

- Я тут подумал… Может, пойдешь со мной на танцы? - робко спросил он.

- Разве не девушки приглашают парней?

- Да, кажется, - чуть слышно пролепетал он.

- Спасибо за приглашение, - улыбнулась я, - но в ту субботу я еду в Сиэтл.

- Ладно, - вздохнул Эрик, - как-нибудь в другой раз.

- Возможно. – Уклончиво ответила я.

Он побрел к школе, а я услышала сдавленный смешок. Мимо прошел Эдвард Каллен. Я села в машину, но заводить мотор и выезжать не спешила. Не понравилось мне выражение лица у младшего Каллена. Лучше подожду, когда придут его родственники, и они все уедут. Наконец Каллены и Хейлы заняли свои места и серебристый Вольво умчался прочь.

Сегодня я решила побаловать себя пирогом с курицей, грибами и зеленым горошком. Поскольку слоеное тесто у меня никогда не получалось, я заехала в супермаркет за готовым. Когда я уже разбирала курицу, подал голос телефон. Это оказалась Джессика. Майк все-таки принял ее приглашение. Джесс была в полном восторге. Теперь она искренне жалела, что я не иду на танцы. Пришлось сказать ей про Сиэтл.

Положив трубку, я вернулась к готовке. В голову постоянно лезли мысли об Эдварде. Кто же он такой? И почему мне кажется, что Карлайла Каллена я уже где-то видела. Внезапно всплыло старое воспоминание …1663 год, Лондон, Англия. Единственный сын фанатичного англиканского священника. Исчез во время облавы на вампиров… Он не был потенциальным Бессмертным, в этом я уверенна. Выходит, вампир? Так Дамьен был прав, и они действительно существуют? Интересная картина получается.

Чарли с порога почувствовал аромат свежей выпечки и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

Дожевывая третий кусок пирога, Чарли поинтересовался:

- Идешь на танцы?

- К черту их, там все равно никто толком не умеет танцевать. Только настроение себе испорчу на неделю вперед. Лучше поеду в Сиэтл, куплю книг и обновлю гардероб.

- Без вопросов.

На следующий день припарковавшись и, выйдя из машины, я обнаружила, что меня уже ждет Эдвард. Демонстративно развернувшись, я пошла прочь.

- Подожди! - негромко позвал Эдвард, но я упрямо шагала к школе.

- Прости, я был очень груб, - на ходу извинялся он.

- Почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое?

- Хочу у тебя кое-что спросить, но ты и рта мне не даешь открыть, - усмехнулся Каллен.

- Ладно, выкладывай – великодушно разрешила я.

- В следующую субботу, ну, когда будут танцы, слышал, в тот день ты собираешься в Сиэтл. Можно тебя отвезти?

Я недоуменно посмотрела на него:

- Зачем это тебе? Или тебе нравится шоппинг?

Эдвард замялся. А черт с ним, помирать так с музыкой!

- Хорошо. Но после я все же хочу услышать правду об аварии. И о том кто ты такой. – Тем более что это будет только проверка догадки.

Он умолк на несколько секунд, взвешивая за и против.

- Хорошо. – Он решительно кивнул – Увидимся на биологии.

В столовую я шла на автопилоте. Джессика без умолку болтала о танцах, не замечая моей рассеянности и отрешенности. Анжела и Лорен пригласили Эрика и Тайлера соответственно, так что все с нетерпением ждали субботы.

За традиционным столиком сидели только четверо. Эдвард сегодня решил сесть отдельно. Он махнул мне рукой, приглашая присоединится. Есть совсем не хотелось, поэтому я ограничилась чашкой горячего чая.

- Сегодня я сяду отдельно – предупредила я Джес, после чего подошла к Эдварду и присела на гостеприимно отодвинутый стул.

- Кажется, твоим друзья не нравится, что я тебя похитил.

- Твои родственники тоже не в восторге. – Розали и Джаспер точно. Если бы взглядом можно было сжечь, то от меня уже осталась бы только горстка пепла.

- Переживут. – Беспечно ответил Каллен.

- Если честно, я не совсем понимаю, чем вызвана такая перемена.

- Скажем так, я устал притворяться бесчувственным чурбаном.

- Да ну?

- С этого дня делаю, что хочу и будь, что будет. Только предупреждаю, я не самый подходящий друг.

- Не больше чем я. Так что хватит совать мне фиалки за уши.

Я сделала несколько глотков чая, ожидая следующей реплики.

- О чем ты думаешь? – полюбопытствовал Эдвард.

- Прикидываю, насколько верны мои догадки относительно тебя.

- Поделишься?

- Сейчас не время и не место.

- Жаль.

Я криво усмехнулась. Внезапно он захихикал.

- Что?

- Твой бойфренд решил, что я тебе докучаю, и теперь раздумывает - выбить мне зубы прямо сейчас или подождать конца перемены!

- У меня нет бойфренда. Что бы не воображали некоторые. – Я с досадой поморщилась.

Мы молчали, пока до меня не дошло, что в столовой никого нет

- Не идешь на биологию?

- Нет. Прогуливать иногда полезно. – Грустно усмехнулся Эдвард. – А ты?

- Сегодня определяют группу крови, а я свою уже прекрасно знаю. Разок обойдутся без меня.

Мы вышли из столовой и направились на стоянку. Я уселась в свою машину и открыла замок на пассажирской двери. Эдвард скользнул на сиденье и захлопнул дверцу. Я включила плеер и из динамиков стала тихо напевать Лиза Джеррард.

Минут десять спустя подал голос Эдвард:

- Может, все же поделишься догадками?

Побыть хорошей девочкой или пусть помучается?

- Ты вампир. Как и вся твоя семья.

- Ты бредишь. – Категорично заявил он. Слишком категорично.

- Ты сам просил.

Вдоль позвоночника пробежался холодок. Зов. Поблизости есть Бессмертный. А я меч дома оставила, растяпа. Хорошо если это друг или кто-то мирный, а если Игрок или, хуже того, враг точно знающий кто я?

- Я знаю, что права. Но школьная стоянка не самое подходящее место для подобных объяснений. В субботу я еду с ребятами на пляж в ЛаПуш. Вот после субботы можно и поговорить.

- Я завтра уезжаю на несколько дней с Эмметом. В скалы к югу от горы Ренье.

И он еще заявляет, что я ошибаюсь относительно его сущности. Там полно медведей. Отличное место для охоты, но не для простого похода.

- Удачной охоты.

Прозвенел звонок, и мы направились на последний урок. У меня была физкультура, а у Эдварда философия.


	5. Глава 4

4.

Субботняя поездка прошла гладко. Я посмотрела на знакомые места и пришла к выводу, что там мало что изменилось. Заодно послушала легенды Квильетов в исполнении Джейкоба Блэка, сына лучшего друга Чарли. Узнала много интересного в частности, что Каллены впервые появились тут семьдесят лет назад. Оказывается они «вегетарианцы», то есть пьют только животную кровь. И у них с Квильетами договор – Каллены не заходят на территорию племени и не убивают людей, а те в свою очередь обязались не выдавать секрет другим людям и не трогать членов семьи.

В понедельник и вторник было солнечно и Каллены в школу не явились. Джессика и Анжела уговорили меня съездить с ними в Порт-Анжелес за вечерними платьями для танцев. Предполагалось, что будет еще и Лорен, но она в последний момент передумала. Вот и отлично, у меня не было никакого желания еще пол дня лицезреть ее недовольную физиономию.

В Порт-Анжелес решили ехать на машине Джессики, поэтому после уроков она проехала за мной к дому Чарли, что бы я оставила машину. Помимо этого я сменила плащ на более свободный и со специальными петлями, к которым прикрепила меч в ножнах. Я все еще не знаю друга или врага почувствовала в четверг и не хотела зря рисковать.

Водила Джессика неплохо, так что уже в четыре мы были в Порт-Анжелесе. Джесс сразу подъехала к большому магазину буквально в двух шагах от бухты.

Мы были в секции молодежной одежды, исследуя полки в поисках вечерних платьев, когда Джессика как бы невзначай обронила:

- Тайлер всем рассказывает, что на выпускной идет вместе с тобой.

- Тайлер так сказал? – Я сердито прищурилась. Только успела сбагрить Майка Джессике и опять двадцать пять.

- Он врет, говорила же тебе, - прошипела Анжела.

Наконец то мы нашли кронштейн с платьями.

- Поэтому Лорен тебя и не любит, - захихикала Джессика, осторожно касаясь шелкового подола.

Я только покачала головой.

Платьев оказалось не так много, но каждая из подруг захватила в примерочную пять или шесть. Устроившись в мягком кресле среди зеркал, я пыталась хоть немного умерить свой гнев.

Джесс выбрала сразу два платья: длинное черное без бретелей и ярко голубое до колен с глубоким вырезом на груди. Я посоветовала голубое — почему бы не подчеркнуть цвет глаз? Анжеле понравилось кремовое с драпировкой на талии: цвет густых сливок выгодно оттенял ее светло каштановые волосы. Поздравив подруг с удачным выбором, я помогла отнести остальные платья на место.

Определившись с платьями, мы направились за обувью и аксессуарами. Подруги примеряли туфли, а я только смотрела и критиковала. Все из за Тайлера: хорошее настроение испортилось, уступив место общему недовольству жизнью.

- Анжела, - обратилась я, наблюдая, как подруга примеряет розовые босоножки на высоком каблуке. Эрик был довольно высок, и девушка радовалась, что может надеть каблуки. Джессика пошла в отдел бижутерии, так что мы остались одни. - Каллены часто пропускают занятия?

Мне не терпелось проверить еще одно предположение.

- Да, в хорошую погоду они часто ходят в походы всей семьей. Видимо, им нравится активный отдых, - негромко ответила подруга. - Ясно.

Золото, а не девушка - не задала ни единого вопроса! Вот Джессика не упустила бы возможности разузнать, чем вызван мой интерес.

Первоначально мы планировали поужинать в маленьком итальянском ресторанчике на пристани. Но поход в магазин занял меньше времени, чем мы думали, и Джесс с Анжелой решили отнести покупки в машину, а потом прогуляться по причалу. Я вспомнила, что мне нечего читать и решила воспользоваться возможностью посетить книжный магазин. В итоге, договорившись через час встретится в ресторане, девушки пошли к машине, а я, памятуя указания Джесс, отправилась в ближайший книжный.

В указанном месте обнаружился не книжный, а магазин оккультных принадлежностей. Я разочарованно вздохнула и побрела прочь. Почему я не додумалась дома заглянуть в Интернет?! Сейчас точно знала бы куда идти. До встречи с подругами еще много времени, а мне нужно собраться с мыслями и взять себя в руки. Ноги сами понесли меня в южном направлении. Машин стало меньше, почти все они двигались на север, а место магазинов заняли склады.

Навстречу попались четверо молодых людей, одетых слишком неформально для работы в офисе, и слишком грязных, чтобы быть туристами. Парни выглядели чуть старше меня, громко смеялись и толкали друг друга в бока. Я прижалась к стене склада, чтобы мы могли разминуться, а потом быстро зашагала прочь.

- Эй, ты! - крикнул один из них, проходя мимо.

Вокруг больше никого не было, значит, они обращаются ко мне. Двое остановились рядом, а еще двое поодаль. Ближе всех ко мне оказался крепко сбитый темноволосый парень лет двадцати, одетый в грязную футболку, затертую фланелевую рубаху и рваные джинсы. Он шагнул ко мне.

- Подожди! - снова закричал кто то из парней, но я шла дальше.

Тротуарная дорожка вела мимо мрачного вида складов с запертыми на ночь дверьми. Я оглянулась и увидела двух парней, от которых меня отделяло не более пяти метров. Мальчики явно нарываются на неприятности. Что ж, а у меня подходящее настроение, что бы их доставить.

Они вели себя очень тихо, не кричали и не шумели. С юга на улицу выехала синяя машина и быстро пронеслась мимо. У следующего поворота улица кончалась. Я завернула за угол. Через два перекрестка, горели яркие фонари, ездили машины и гуляли прохожие. Посредине улицы стоял чернявый крепыш с дружком и криво ухмылялся.

- Вот вы где! - прогудел коренастый, обращаясь к моим преследователям.

- Да уж, - послышался низкий голос одного из них, - пришлось немного прогуляться.

Идиоты. Самоуверенные и тупые. Убивать не хочется, придется ограничиться переломами. Но обязательно сложными и болезненными. Что бы надолго запомнили.

Тем временем темноволосый крепыш отлепился от бетонной стены и медленно, вразвалочку, пошел ко мне.

- Шли бы вы, мальчики, пока целы – холодно произнесла я, не поднимая глаз.

- Не будь несговорчивой, крошка, - просюсюкал здоровяк, а дружки мерзко заржали.

Я подняла на него абсолютно пустой взгляд:

- Я вас предупредила.

Главарь попытался схватить меня за руку. Через тридцать секунд неудавшиеся насильники валялись на дороге, корчась от боли в сломанных конечностях.

Ослепительно вспыхнули фары, и из за угла выехал серебристый Вольво. Пассажирская дверь открылась всего в двух шагах от меня.

- Садись! - приказал раздраженный голос.

Я усмехнулась и нырнула в салон. Распугивая прохожих, автомобиль стремительно понесся на север к бухте.

- Пристегнись! — скомандовал Эдвард. Ремни безопасности громко щелкнули в темноте. Мы мчались вперед, не обращая внимания на дорожные знаки.

- Белла, - сдавленно произнес Каллен.

- Да?

- Ты в порядке? - Он старался на меня не смотреть, а по лицу видно было, что он зол.

- Да.

- Пожалуйста, расскажи что нибудь!

- Что сделать? - переспросила я.

- Просто говори о чем нибудь веселом, пока я не успокоюсь, - пояснил Эдвард и, закрыв глаза, стал тереть переносицу.

- О веселом? Хм. Если бы я ездила на старом пикапе, то завтра обязательно боднула бы новенький Ниссан Тайлера Кроули. Он всем разболтал, что на выпускной пойдет со мной. А это полная чушь. Но у меня БМВ и мне жалко машину. Поэтому, наверное, придется устроить ему какие-нибудь неприятности и дать понять, что это моих рук дело.

- Я слышал о том, что болтает Кроули, - уже спокойнее проговорил Эдвард.

- Значит слышал. – Я весело рассмеялась.

- Что такое?

Я не стала отвечать. Часы на приборном щитке показывали половину седьмого.

- Анжела с Джессикой будут волноваться. Мы должны были встретиться.

Не сказав ни слова, Эдвард развернул машину. В считанные секунды мы выехали к пристани и запетляли среди машин, медленно направлявшихся к парому. Стоянка была переполнена, но Каллен отыскал крошечное местечко и аккуратно припарковался.

Выглянув в окно, я увидела вывеску «Ла Белла Италия» и Анжелу с Джессикой, как раз выходящих из ресторана.

- Останови Джессику с Анжелой, пока это не сделал я, - велел Эдвард.

- Джесс! Анжела! - Послушно крикнула я и помахала рукой.

Девушки бросились ко мне.

- Где ты была? - бросилась в атаку Джессика.

- Неного заплутала - ответила я, — а потом встретила Эдварда.

- Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? - мягким вкрадчивым голосом спросил Эдвард.

- Да, конечно, - пролепетала Джессика.

- Вообще то мы поели, пока ждали тебя, Белла, - призналась Анжела. - Прости!

- Все в порядке, - пожала я плечами.

- Не возражаете, если я сам отвезу Беллу домой? Тогда вам не придется ждать. – Проговорил Эдвард.

- Наверное, так будет лучше… - закусила губу Джессика, пытаясь по выражению моего лица понять, возражаю я или нет.

Я украдкой подмигнула Джессике. Нужно задать Эдварду несколько вопросов, а при девчонках это невозможно.

- Ну, ладно, - первой нашлась тактичная Анжела. - Увидимся завтра, ребята!

Она схватила Джессику за руку и потащила к машине, которая виднелась в некотором отдалении. Я смотрела им вслед, чтобы убедиться, что подруги благополучно сядут в «форд».

Посетителей было немного, туристический сезон еще не наступил. Хозяйка, молодящаяся ухоженная итальянка, смотрела на Эдварда с нескрываемым интересом. Мне это очень не понравилось. Так, кажется, я начинаю ревновать.

- Столик на двоих? — сладко промурлыкала хозяйка.

Она усадила нас за маленький столик за перегородкой и удалилась на кухню.

Подошла официантка, оглядывая нас с явным интересом. Вне всякого сомнения, хозяйка успела рассказать о том, как красив молодой посетитель, и девица не обманулась в ожиданиях. Она сладко улыбнулась, откинув назад смоляную прядь.

- Привет, меня зовут Эмбер. Принести чего нибудь выпить?

Эдвард посмотрел на меня.

- Чай. Черный, без сахара.

- Тогда две чашки чая.

- Буквально минутку, — пообещала девушка, снова улыбнувшись, но Эдвард ее не замечал.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался он, когда официантка ушла.

- Отлично, - ответила я.

- Может, тебе холодно, страшно или голова кружится?

- Она должна кружиться?

- Ну, любая девушка была бы в шоке от случившегося.

- Боюсь, от меня такого ждать не стоит. Или ты не заметил, что было с теми неудачниками, когда ты подъехал?

Официантка принесла чай и плетеную корзинку с хлебными палочками.

- Готовы заказать? — спросила она у Эдварда, повернувшись ко мне спиной.

- Белла?

Девица нехотя посмотрела на меня.

- Хм… грибные равиоли.

- А молодой человек? - ласково спросила Эмбер.

- Спасибо, я не голоден, - вежливо улыбнулся он.

- Ну, дайте мне знать, если передумаете, - кокетливо улыбнулась девица, но Эдвард на нее даже не взглянул, и она ушла, явно обиженная.

Эмбер принесла равиоли. Девушка поставила тарелку передо мной и тут же повернулась к Эдварду.

- Не передумали? - с надеждой спросила она. - Я могу вам чем нибудь помочь?

- Нет, спасибо!

Девушка ушла.

Я съела несколько равиоли и отпила глоток чая. Напиток был правильный, а вот в начинку положили слишком много специй.

- Зачем ты приехал в Порт Анжелес? - Эдвард не ответил, но я не собиралась отступать. - Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

Он колебался, будто решая, стоит ли рассказать мне правду.

- Не хочешь – не рассказывай.

- Не знаю, есть ли у меня выбор. Ты гораздо наблюдательнее, чем мне казалось. Я следил за тобой и поехал за «фордом» Джессики в Порт Анжелес, — нехотя признался он.

- Как же ты меня нашел в том переулке?

- Ешь, а я буду рассказывать.

Я послушно взяла вилку и принялась за еду.

- Следить за тобой - дело довольно хлопотное. Обычно я легко нахожу людей, особенно прочитав их мысли. - Он замолчал и бросил на меня многозначительный взгляд. Значит он телепат. Что ж, это многое объясняет. - Практики ради, я решил заглянуть в сознание Джессики, но упустил тот момент, когда вы разошлись. Не увидев тебя рядом с подругами, я отправился в книжный. В магазин ты не заходила, и я понял, что ты заблудилась. Кружа по городу, я читал мысли людей в надежде узнать что нибудь полезное. Особых причин волноваться не было, но от чего то мне стало не по себе… - Эдвард замолчал, задумчиво уставившись в пространство. - Я все ездил по улицам и прислушивался. Солнце садилось, и я собрался продолжать поиски пешком. А потом… - его лицо перекосилось от злости, и он с огромным трудом взял себя в руки.

- Ты прочел их мысли, и понял, что они хотят со мной сделать.

Склонившись над столом, Каллен закрыл лицо руками.

- Не представляешь, каких трудов мне стоило оставить их… живыми. - Эдвард осекся. - Можно было отпустить тебя с Джессикой и Анжелой, но я боялся, что, оставшись один, начну их искать.

Я уже покончила с равиоли и допила чай.

- Готова ехать домой?

- Конечно.

Словно по мановению волшебной палочки к нам подошла официантка.

- Чего нибудь желаете? - спросила она Эдварда.

- Будьте любезны счет!

- Да, конечно, - вздрогнув, пролепетала она и, достав из кармана передника листочек, положила на стол.

Едва взглянув на счет, Эдвард вернул его официантке вместе с заранее приготовленной купюрой.

- Сдачи не надо, - улыбнулся он, вставая.

- Желаю отличного вечера, - сладко улыбнулась официантка.

Эдвард галантно открыл передо мной дверь. Через минуту я устроилась на переднем сиденье «вольво», а Эдвард, захлопнув за мной дверцу, обошел машину спереди и сел рядом.

Взревел мотор, и мы понеслись прочь.

- Как именно ты читаешь мысли? На каком расстоянии и все такое…

- Удобнее читать вблизи. Чем знакомее «голос», тем с большего расстояния я могу его слышать. В среднем — в радиусе нескольких миль. Это все равно, что находиться в большом зале, где полно народу и все разговаривают одновременно. Очень похоже на негромкий гул, шум, звучащий где то на заднем плане. Когда он начинает меня раздражать, я просто его отключаю. Гораздо проще казаться «нормальным», когда слышишь только голоса людей, а не голоса, вперемешку с мыслями. – Эдвард помолчал. – А твои мысли я не слышу.

- Да? Твое счастье, а то у меня в голове временами такой бардак, что сама пугаюсь. – Плюс воспоминания за последние пять с лишним тысяч лет. И это учитывая, что свою жизнь до Первой смерти я, фактически, не помню. Забавно, что замужем была - помню, даже момент знакомства с будущим мужем и то, как он меня называл – помню! И все. Ни детства, ни мамы с папой, ни обстоятельств смерти. Иногда создается впечатление, что у судьбы чувства юмора нет в принципе. Или есть, но такое, что лучше бы его не было.

- Как скажешь. Расскажи о своей теории.

- Ты удивишься. Очень – Честно предупредила я.

- Я слышал много странных историй.

Я глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

- Начнем с того, что я гораздо старше, чем выгляжу. Давно не подсчитывала точно, но живу я уже больше пяти тысяч лет. В первый раз я умерла примерно в девятнадцать лет.

Эдвард резко затормозил у обочины и уставился на меня в полном шоке.

- Как такое возможно?

Я пожала плечами:

- Никто не знает. Мы – Бессмертные и мы просто есть.

- Мы?

- Да, представь себе, я не одна такая. – Я поджала губы. - Давай сегодня не будем вдаваться в подробности, ведь в любом случае все это придется пересказывать твоей семье.

Он молча кивнул.

- Отлично. Вернемся к тому, как я поняла, что вы вампиры. Собственно это произошло из-за твоего отца. Кода-то у меня был знакомый по имени Дамьен, он был просто помешан на вампирах и много мне о них рассказывал. Именно его я вспомнила после знакомства с доктором Калленом. Твой отец сразу показался мне знакомым, но я долго не могла вспомнить откуда. В 1663 году, в Лондоне, я познакомилась с одним англиканским священником. Сам он мне не понравился – не люблю религиозных фанатиков. Его сын, Карлайл, был совсем другим. Приятный в общении, добрый, отзывчивый и жадно тянущийся к знаниям молодой человек. К сожалению, он пропал во время облавы на вампиров два месяца спустя.

- А если он тоже стал Бессмертным? – осторожно спросил Эдвард.

- Такие как я…мы сразу видим тех, кто может стать одним из нас. В этом плане Карлайл был простым смертным. – Я помолчала. – А последнее подтверждение своей правоты я получила во время поездки в ЛаПуш. Мне рассказали некоторые легенды племени. В основном о вашей семье. Так я узнала, что впервые вы появились в этих местах семьдесят лет назад, о договоре с Квильетами. И о том, что вы пьете только кровь животных. Вот и вся история.

Эдвард внимательно посмотрел в мои глаза:

- И тебе не страшно?

- Страшно? А почему мне должно быть страшно? Я помню времена, когда Восток терроризировали четверо Бессмертных называвших себя Всадниками. Они были ожившим кошмаром тех земель в течении нескольких столетий. Я видела, как распяли Христа, как Рим пал под натиском варваров, как горели костры Инквизиции. И, по-твоему, мне должно быть страшно теперь? – Эдвард не ответил. Я устало откинулась на спинку сиденья. – Хватит на сегодня. Отвези меня домой.

Въезжая в предместья Форкса, Эдвард сбавил скорость. Дорога заняла не более тридцати минут.

- До завтра. – Сказала я, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу. – Если, конечно, ТЫ не боишься.

Я развернулась и пошла к дому. За спиной зашуршали шины отъезжающей машины.

Зайдя на кухню попить воды, я положила меч на стол. Интересно, он заметил меч или нет? Зазвонил телефон.

- Алло.

- Белла?

- Привет, Джесс. Я только что зашла в дом.

- Расскажи мне, что случилось! — потребовала подруга.

- Давай лучше завтра на тригонометрии, хорошо?

- Нас слышит твой дядя? - догадалась подруга.

- Да. – Солгала я.

- Ладно, поговорим завтра, пока!

Судя по ее тону, завтра мне предстоит допрос в лучших традициях Инквизиции.

- Пока, Джесс!

Приняв горячий душ, я нырнула в постель.

Подведем итоги. Эдвард действительно вампир. Я рассказала, что являюсь Бессмертной и, кажется, всерьез напугала его. И самое последнее, оно же самое важное – я без памяти влюбилась в Эдварда Каллена.


	6. Глава 5

5.

Туман преобразовался в густой смог. Видимость была отвратительная и серебристый Вольво я увидела, уже выйдя на подъездную дорожку. Эдвард гостеприимно распахнул дверцу со стороны пассажира.

- Хочешь, поедем вместе? – спросил он.

- Хочу. – Ответила я, садясь в салон.

С головокружительной скоростью мы неслись по утреннему городу. Я наслаждалась поездкой – Эдвард был замечательным водителем.

- А где твоя семья? – Спросила я, когда мы подъехали к школе.

- Они взяли машину Розали, - спокойно ответил Эдвард, показывая на новенький красный кабриолет с откидным верхом. - Шикарный, правда?

- Если у нее такая машина, зачем она ездит с тобой? – Одобрительно протянула я.

- Ну, роскошь не всегда благо. Стараемся не выделяться!

- Без особого успеха, - засмеялась я, выбираясь из машины. - Так зачем Розали решила выделиться сегодня?

- А сама не догадываешься? Я же нарушаю все правила! - Каллен подождал меня, чтобы вместе пойти к школе.

На тригонометрии мне и правда устроили допрос, но все прошло довольно гладко. За ленчем я опять села с Эдвардом. Мы обсудили мой рассказ Джессике – оказывается, ему еще и не все понравилось! – и Эдвард предупредил, что вечером меня ждет еще один допрос.

- Белла, тебе действительно нужно в Сиэтл, или мы можем заняться чем нибудь другим? – спросил Эдвард.

- Можем. Предупреждая следующий вопрос - Чарли мне не сторож и он прекрасно знает кто я. И сколько мне.

- Отлично!

- Сейчас прозвенит звонок, так что пошли в класс. Или ты опять собираешься прогулять?

Естественно, когда мы вместе появились в классе, все смотрели на нас разинув рты.

После физкультуры меня опять встретил Эдвард, и мы пошли к стоянке. Я невольно залюбовалась кабриолетом Розали. Эдвард естественно заметил:

- Нравится?

- БМВ M3, восьмицилиндровый двигатель, разгон до скорости 100км/час за пять секунд, шестиступенчатая коробка передач. Конфетка, а не машина! – Я чуть не облизнулась. - Хотя я бы предпочла черный.

Мой спутник только рассмеялся. Когда машина затормозила перед домом Чарли, он спросил:

- Так что насчет субботы?

- Я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Но учти, что я еще хотела потренироваться.

- В чем?

- В фехтовании. Где-то поблизости бродит Бессмертный, и я не хочу лишиться головы из-за собственной беспечности.

В пятницу Эдвард познакомил меня со своей сестрой Эллис. Оказалось, после ленча они уезжают на охоту. Поэтому сегодня я поехала в школу на своем автомобиле.

- Во сколько мы завтра встречаемся? - спросила я.

- Не знаю… Завтра суббота, разве тебе не хочется выспаться?

- Я неизлечимый жаворонок.

- Тогда встречаемся, как обычно. Чарли будет дома?

- Уедет на рыбалку. – Я склонила голову набок. - Почему ты едешь именно с Эллис?

- Она самая… надежная и понимающая.

- А остальные? Скептики?

Эдвард кивнул. Ближе к звонку за его спиной материализовался миниатюрный эльф. Я невольно улыбнулась.

- Эллис, это Белла. Белла, это моя сестра Эллис. – Представили нас друг другу.

- Привет.

- Привет, Белла! Рада, наконец, познакомится с тобой. – Голос Эллис был переполнен радостным возбуждением, а улыбка – дружелюбной. – Готов?

- Да. До завтра, Белла.

- До завтра.

На следующий день, наскоро позавтракав, я одела черные джинсы, водолазку и кожаный черный жилет, и пошла открывать дверь, под которой уже топтался Эдвард.

- Доброе утро! Как спалось?

- Без сновидений.

Я заправила джинсы в простые черные сапоги, надела облегающую куртку до середины бедра и забросила на плечо меч в ножнах.

Серебристый Вольво помчал нас на север. Дорога закончилась, перейдя в пешеходную тропу с деревянными указателями.

Мы припарковались у обочины и вышли из машины. Заметно потеплело, так что я расстегнула куртку.

- Дальше пойдем пешком? – Спросила я, вешая мез наискосок за спину, что бы руки были абсолютно свободны.

- Да, там всего пять миль. Нам сюда.

Мы углубились в лес. Через два часа Эдвард вывел меня на поляну. Она была усыпана цветами, а где-то неподалеку журчал ручеек. Я посмотрела на Эдварда. Он зажмурился и шагнул прямо под потоки солнечного света.

Я замерла, потрясенная увиденным. Его кожа сверкала и переливалась в лучах солнца, словно неведомый драгоценный камень.

Уже несколько часов мы лежали на поляне. Эдвард рассказал, что делала после нашей первой встречи. Оказывается, моя кровь притягивает его, подобно магниту, и он тогда уехал на пару дней, что бы восстановить пошатнувшийся самоконтроль. После инцидента на школьной стоянке он поругался с Розали, Джаспером и Эмметтом, а вот Карлайл и Эллис встали на его сторону. Эсми же сказала, пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы не уезжал.

Я внимательно следила за каждым его движением. Эдвард горько усмехнулся своим мыслям.

- Что такое?

- Лев влюбился в овечку.

- Лев определенно с мазохистскими наклонностями. – Расхохоталась я в ответ – Но он может не отчаиваться – у овечки есть нехилые клыки.

Он тоже рассмеялся. А потом поднялся на локте и сел.

- Покажешь? – он кивнул на меч.

Я взялась за ножны и плавным движением освободила клинок. Металл тихо и мелодично зазвенел. Гравировка, украшавшая лезвие, заискрилась на солнце.

- Это мой третий меч. Первый был бронзовый финикийский, довольно громоздкий и неудобный. Я умудрилась утопить его. Второй был аналогом знаменитого меча Гоуйан, правителя царства Юй. Он сломался в бою. А этот цзянь выковали специально для меня, по просьбе моего друга, полторы тысячи лет назад, на закате династии Суй.

К моему дому мы подъехали на закате. Я решилась задать щекотливый вопрос:

- Сколько тебе лет? Я имею в виду реально, а не возраст изменения. Ведь Бессмертные тоже навечно застывают в том возрасте в котором встретили Первую смерть.

- Я родился в Чикаго в 1901 году. Карлайл нашел меня в госпитале, умирающего от испанки, летом 1918 года. Я был первым в семье. – Он лукаво посмотрел на меня. – В любом случае, рядом с тобой я сущее дитя.

- Карлайл устал от одиночества. – Задумчиво проговорила я, игнорируя последнюю фразу. – Однако, не смотря ни на, что не стал обращать кого-то, у кого еще есть шанс на выживание.

- Да. Вскоре после меня, он нашел Эсми. Она упала со скалы. Удивительно, но когда Карлайл принес ее из морга, сердце еще билось!

- А Эмметт и Розали?

- Розали была следующей. В 1933-м, в Рочестере…

- Погоди. Розали Лилиана Хейл? Исчезла осенью 1933-го. Ее женихом был Ройс Кинг II, сын успешного банкира. Он был убит вскоре после пропажи невесты. – Эдвард кивнул, подтверждая. – Я приехала в Рочестер через три дня после смерти Кинга. Весь город стоял на ушах, а сплетницы обсуждали эти события еще полгода. Полагаю, Ройс с приятелями имел самое прямое отношение к обращению Розали.

- Да.

- Ладно. А Эмметт?

- Его нашла Розали, через два года после своего обращения. Наткнулась на него, умирающего после столкновения с медведем, во время охоты в Аппалачах. Она притащила его к Карлайлу и попросила обратить, так как опасалась, что, попробовав сделать это самостоятельно, убьет его.

- А Элис и Джаспер?

- Они пришли к нам по собственной воле. Джаспер вообще то из другой семьи, совсем непохожей на нашу. После какой то размолвки он ушел от них. Элис его разыскала и привела к нам. Кстати, она, как и я, обладает некоторыми весьма необычными способностями. Она видит будущее, хотя и очень субъективно. А еще она, как никто другой, чувствует приближение нам подобных и знает, представляют ли они опасность.

- Полезно. Моя «сигнализация» только оповещает о приближении других Бессмертных, но не подсказывает – стоит хвататься за меч или можно заваривать кофе. Более того, другой Бессмертный тоже чувствует мое присутствие. Мы называет это ощущение Зовом. – Я посмотрела на дом. – Мне пора. Но прежде чем уйти, я хотела бы сделать кое-что.

- Что?

- Закрой глаза и не шевелись. – Он послушно выполнил мою просьбу.

Я осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Прикрыв глаза я прикоснулась к его губам своими. И так же плавно отстранилась, открыла дверцу и выскользнула из машины.

Первое, что я увидела, открыв утром глаза, был Эдвард Каллен, вольготно развалившийся в кресле. Я резко села, машинально натянув одеяло на грудь, хотя спала в футболке, и провела пятерней по волосам, отбрасывая их с лица.

- Давно ты наблюдаешь за мной по ночам?

- Почти каждую ночь. – Кажется, мне удалось пристыдить столетнего вампира. Йес!

Я закатила глаза, потом подхватила одежду и удалилась в ванную. Покончив с водными процедурами и одевшись, я вернулась в комнату. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, а на ней сидел Эдвард с видом кающегося грешника. Полюбовавшись на эту картину, я сходила на кухню, за бутербродом и чашкой кофе.

- Что будем делать сегодня? – поинтересовалась я, допивая кофе.

- Могу познакомить со своей семьей. Если хочешь, конечно.

- Поехали. Только оденусь поприличнее. Марш из комнаты.

Эдвард послушно покинул помещение. Через окно.

Я распахнула шкаф. Что тут у нас? Сегодня стоит изменить черному. Кремовые бриджи с жилеткой, белая облегающая блуза с отложным воротником и рукавами на три четверти. Серебряный кулон на короткой цепочке, сережки-гвоздики и легкий макияж. Волосы сегодня можно оставить распущенными. Белые сапоги до колена и свободный белый плащ. Не забыть закрепить под плащом меч.

Я оставила записку Чарли и заперла дом. Когда обернулась, Эдвард уже стоял рядом.

- Я готова.


	7. Глава 6

Эдвард уверенно гнал вперед по лесной дороге. Деревья расступились, и мы выехали на поляну… или это была лужайка? Вокруг по прежнему клубилась зеленоватая дымка, скорее всего из за шести древних кедров, растущих вокруг дома. Могучие лапы упирались в стены и заглядывали в окна. Дом оказался величественным, стильным и очень древним.

- Какая красота.

Тяжелая дверь открылась, и я застыла очарованная. Судя по всему, на первом этаже когда-то было несколько комнат, потом стены снесли, и получился большой холл. Южная стена оказалась прозрачной, и я смогла увидеть раскидистые кедры и лужайку, спускающуюся к неторопливой реке. Главным украшением западной части дома была широкая лестница, ведущая на верхние этажи. Обстановка свидетельствовала о хорошем вкусе хозяев.

Слева от входа на небольшом возвышении у рояля нас ждали родители Эдварда.

С Карлайлом я была уже знакома, а вот его жену еще ни разу не видела. Бледная и красивая, как и все Каллены, чертами лица Эсми напоминала актрис немого кино. Она была немного полнее остальных и держалась попроще. Эсми и Карлайл были одеты в светло бежевой гамме, сочетающейся с цветом стен и ковров. Оба приветливо улыбнулись, но не приблизились к нам ни на шаг, видимо, опасаясь меня спугнуть.

- Карлайл, Эсми, это Белла.

- Добро пожаловать, Белла. - Карлайл шагнул ко мне и неуверенно протянул руку, и я пожала ее.

- Рада новой встрече…

- Пожалуйста, зови меня просто Карлайл.

- Карлайл.

Радушно улыбаясь, ко мне подошла Эсми. Маленькая изящная рука оказалась сильной.

- Очень рада наконец с тобой познакомиться, - искренне проговорила она.

- Спасибо, я тоже рада встрече.

- Эй, Эдвард! - радостно позвала Элис и, скатившись по ступенькам, проворно подскочила ко мне и обняла за плечи. - Привет, Белла! Слушай, ты потрясающе пахнешь! – я только хмыкнула.

Возникла неловкая пауза, но тут к нам спустился Джаспер, высокий, стройный, величавый. Настоящий джентльмен Старого Юга.

- Здравствуй, Белла, - чопорно кивнул Джаспер, а потом незаметно подмигнул.

- Здравствуй, Джаспер, - отозвалась я, и, поддавшись минутному порыву, изобразила что-то вроде книксена.

Я обратила внимание на рояль. Сразу зачесались руки сыграть что-то.

Столь явный интерес не остался незамеченным для Эсми.

- Ты играешь? - спросила она, кивнув в сторону рояля.

- Тридцать лет назад играла. А сейчас не знаю. Давно не практиковалась.

Семейство удивленно воззрилось на меня. Тааак…

- Ты им ничего не сказал, верно? – Угрожающе протянула я

Эдвард попятился, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза.

- Значит, не сказал. И даже Карлайла не предупредил.

Старший Каллен нахмурился.

- 1663 год. Беллатриса Ленье, француженка-протестантка переехавшая в Лондон из Ла Рошели. Не придерживалась традиционной, для того времени, трактовки библейских текстов, по любому вопросу имела собственное мнение и не боялась его высказывать. Была слишком образована, для дочери мелкого лавочника. В частности хорошо знала античную мифологию и в совершенстве владела несколькими языками. Когда увлекалась рассказом о чем-нибудь, у нее пропадал французский акцент.

Непонимание на лице Карлайла сменилось сначала удивлением, а к концу моего монолога – узнаванием.

- Беллатриса…но как…ведь прошло…

- Почти триста пятьдесят лет? Да. Но все же, это я. – Я взглянула на лестницу, на которой показались Эмметт и Розали. Желание узнать, что происходит, оказалось сильнее неприязни ко мне. – Розали, Эмметт. – Я склонила голову, приветствуя их.

Еще по дороге я предупредила Эдварда, что наглядной демонстрации своих возможностей, мне потребуется нож. Сейчас он молча подал мне небольшой, но остро заточенный кухонный нож.

- Зачем это? – Осторожно спросил Джаспер.

- Надеюсь все сыты.

Я подвернула левый рукав блузки и полоснула по предплечью. По ране тут же побежали голубоватые сполохи, похожие на электрические разряды. Когда я вытерла кровь, раны уже не было. Я глубоко вдохнула.

- Мне пять тысяч лет и я – Бессмертная.

Довести вампира до состояния полного ступора очень и очень сложно, можно сказать, почти невозможно. Но мне удалось добиться этого всего одной фразой. И сейчас я получила возможность наблюдать живописную композицию аж из шести вампиров в указанном состоянии.

- …Свою жизнь до Первой смерти я почти не помню. Помню только, что была замужем и, что муж называл меня Беллой. Не факт, что именно так меня назвали при рождении. Первое четкое воспоминание – момент пробуждения уже в ипостаси Бессмертной. А своего первого учителя я встретила только пятьдесят лет спустя. От него я узнала, кем стала и что я не одна такая. И что «в конце останется только один». Потом… а потом были странствия и сотни фальшивых личностей и жизней. Не все Бессмертные являются Игроками и у меня появились друзья среди мне подобных. К сожалению почти никого из моих «ровесников» уже нет в живых. Большинство из моих ныне здравствующих «коллег» родились в течении последних двух тысяч лет. Довольно сложно воспринимать как равного кого-то, кто моложе тебя минимум на три тысячелетия. – Я горько улыбнулась. – А такие люди как Лукас Дезире или Катерина встречаются очень редко.

- Останется только один? Почему? – полюбопытствовала Эллис.

- Мы не просто так рубим друг другу головы. Все Бессмертные вовлечены в так называемую Игру. Как и в любой игре, здесь есть правила. Во-первых, как я уже сказала, в конце останется только один. Во-вторых, запрещены поединки на Святой земле. И, в-третьих, поединок всегда проходит один на один. Победитель получит Приз. Что это такое никто точно не знает. Наиболее правдоподобная теория говорит, что Приз это Сила всех Бессмертных когда-либо живших на земле и что тот, кто его получит, сможет управлять миром. Именно из-за этого предположения я все еще не ушла из Игры окончательно. Нельзя допустить, что бы подобная мощь досталась психу или заядлому Игроку.

По позвоночнику пробежался хорошо знакомый холодок. Дура, знаешь же что светлое для тебя плохая примета! И все равно одела. Идиотка.

Я поднялась с дивана и направилась к вешалке, а точнее к мечу. Эдвард встрепенулся:

- В чем дело?

- Бессмертный. – Меч с тихим скрежетом вышел из ножен. - Возможно, мне придется драться.

Я вышла из дома и, следуя Зову, пошла вдоль реки.

- Постарайтесь, что бы вас не увидели. – Тихо проговорила я, прекрасно зная, что Каллены последовали за мной.

Пройдя метров триста, я увидела ее. Кожа, цепи, агрессивный макияж, полубезумный взгляд и мерзкая ухмылка законченной стервы. Фелис Мартэн.

- Вы только посмотрите, кто пожаловал! Несравненная Белла собственной персоной! – Она крутанула в руках саблю. На вид французская, XIX век, в отличном состоянии.

- Фелис Мартэн. Какая встреча. – Я остановилась в метре от нее. – Раздобыла новый меч? Вместо клинка Мазамуни.

Вместо ответа Фелис метнулась ко мне.

Она никогда не могла похвастаться самообладанием или выдержкой. Спровоцировать Мартен? Легко! Заставить потерять голову и совершить ошибку? Еще проще!

Но она так предсказуема, что это даже не смешно. Прожить больше трехсот лет и так ничему и не научится.

Не прошло и пять минут, как мне стало скучно. Пора с этим заканчивать.

Одно движение и сабля улетела в ближайшие кусты. Удар, подсечка. Фелис растянулась на земле.

Я отступила, давая ей время прийти в себя.

- Дважды я отпускала тебя с миром. И оба раза ты клялась, что изменишься. Третий раз пощады не будет. – Я шагнула к Мартэн, занося меч для удара. – Как ты сама любишь напоминать, «останется только один».

Обезглавленное тело Фелис рухнуло к моим ногам. Я отступила на несколько шагов и закрыла глаза.

Возрождение не заставило себя долго ждать. Казалось бы, за столько лет можно было бы и привыкнуть, но каждый раз боль приобретала новый оттенок, и это не позволяло отрешиться от происходящего. Когда все закончилось, на смену боли пришли слабость и опустошение. Я рухнула на колени.

Надеюсь на сегодня запас неприятностей исчерпан.

Я с огромным трудом поднялась и сделала несколько шагов. Ноги опять попытались подкоситься, но меня тут же подхватили холодные руки.

Эдвард рискнул отпустить меня только когда мы вошли в дом. Его семья пребывала в несколько подавленном состоянии. На Джаспере вообще лица не было. С чего бы это? Ах да, он же эмпат! Бедняга.

Тишину нарушила Розали:

- И часто так?

- Как повезет.

Разговор грозил перейти в нравоучения на тему «убивать плохо». Мне это категорически не нравилось. Положение спас Эдвард.

- Как давно ты знаешь Чарли?

- Мы познакомились двадцать лет назад, в Париже. Вы знаете, что случилось с его женой?

- Мне сказали, что она погибла во время медового месяца. Убийцу так и не нашли.- Отозвался Карлайл.

- По официальной версии не нашли. Вартан был Бессмертным. Я два года гонялась за ним по всей Европе. Настигла только в Париже. Чарли видел, как мы дрались и последовавшее за этим светопреставление. – Я вздохнула. – Среди нашей братии многие до Первой смерти были отнюдь не ангелами. Но не многие смогли измениться. Не многие считали это нужным.

Вечер того же дня, Секоувер, штат Вашингтон

Митос подошел к своей машине, когда почувствовал присутствие другого Бессмертного.

- МакЛауд? Это ты?

В грудь впился кинжал.

«Совсем расслабился и потерял бдительность.- Мысленно отметил старейший из людей. – Черт! Больно-то как!»

В поле зрения появился высокий мужчина. Правую сторону его лица украшал вертикальный шрам пересекавший глаз.

- Приветствую, брат.

- Кронос? – «Только не это…Что сегодня за день такой?! Сначала Кассандра, теперь он…»

- Я тоже соскучился.


	8. Глава 7

В понедельник Эллис сказала, что будет гроза, и предложила поиграть в бейсбол. Хотя я и не любила этот вид спорта, но было интересно посмотреть, как это выглядит в исполнении вампиров. Договорились, что вечером Эдвард заедет за мной.

На подъездной дорожке стоял старенький черный «Форд». На крыльце стоял Джейкоб Блек, а рядом сидел в инвалидном кресле его отец.

Билли узнал, что я общаюсь с Калленами, и приехал предупредить Чарли. Очаровательно. Я заглушила мотор и вышла из машины. Хорошо, что сегодня я поехала на своей машине, а не с Эдвардом.

- Добрый день, Билли. Привет, Джейкоб. Надеюсь, вам не пришлось слишком долго ждать?

- Нет. – Билли улыбнулся. - Мы просто хотели кое-что завезти.

Я открыла дверь:

- Проходите.

Билли подал мне бумажный пакет, который держал на коленях:

- Любимое блюдо Чарли.

- Рыбное жаркое?

-Да. Лучше положить его в холодильник. – Старый индеец обратился к сыну. - Джейк, может, принесешь новую картину Ребекки? Хочу подарить ее Чарли. Она должна быть где-то в машине.

Парень пожал плечами и вышел на улицу.

С минуту мы с Билли играли в гляделки. Я улыбнулась.

- Белла…

- Что?

- Ты подружилась с одним из Калленов…

Я выгнула бровь. Темные глаза старика сузились.

- Может, это не мое дело, но мне кажется, зря. Возможно, ты не в курсе, но в нашей резервации Калленов не любят.

- Я знаю. Но Каллены честно выполняют договор. Так что у вас нет повода изгнать их. Да и стаи, насколько я понимаю, пока нет.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

Ответить я не успела - подал голос мобильник. На экране высветилось «Джо Доусон». Нехорошо. Джо редко звонит с хорошими новостями.

_- Извини, что беспокою, но…У нас проблемы._

- Выкладывай.

_- Сегодня ко мне заявился МакЛауд и попросил найти трех Бессмертных. Тебе знакомы эти имена: Кронос, Силас и Каспиан?_

- Зачем это МакЛауду?

_- Это нужно не ему, а его подружке Кассандре._

- Ведьма из леса Доннан.

_- Ты знаешь ее?_

- Да. Кронос, Силас и Каспиан только дополнительные цели. Она охотится за Митосом.

_- Что он ей сделал?_

- Помнишь легенду о Всадниках?

_- Четверо Бессмертных в течении нескольких столетий олицетворявшие собой живой кошмар Востока. Бытует мнение, что они стали прообразом Всадников Апокалипсиса. Но причем здесь… Нет, он не мог…или мог?_

- Мне не нравится, что Кассандра втянула во все это МакЛауда. Он молод и наивен. И слишком доверяет ей.

_- Я заметил. Его используют, но он не желает это понимать._

- Что ты узнал?

_- Наблюдатель Силаса сообщил, что он уехал с двумя Бессмертными. Один из них числится в нашей базе, как Мелвин Корен, а другой по описанию очень похож на Митоса. Каспиан находится в Румынии. В больнице для душевнобольных преступников._

- Мелвин Корен это одна из личностей Кроноса.

Из трубки донесся сухой треск клавиатуры.

_- Несколько лет назад он выкупил давно пустующую базу субмарин. _

- Где?

_- В Бордо._

-Я разберусь с этим.

_- Удачи_.

Джо отключился. Я тут же набрала номер Чарли.

- Чарли, мне нужно уехать на несколько дней.

_- Не проблема. Что сказать твоему парню?_

- Я сама ему все скажу. Да, вот еще что – объясни Билли кто я. Но Джейкобу это знать необязательно.

_- Есть, мэм._

Я нажала кнопку отбоя и повернулась к Билли:

- Мне надо уехать. Обязательно дождитесь Чарли.

Я ворвалась в свою комнату и заметалась в поисках нужных мне вещей. Опять подал голос телефон. Я мельком взглянула на экран.

«Эдвард»

- Эдвард, мне нужно срочно уехать. Вернусь к концу недели. – Или не вернусь, тут уж как повезет. Всадники это вам не Фелис.

_- Белла, что происходит? _

- Один мой старый приятель вляпался в неприятности и без посторонней помощи не выберется. Эдвард, милый, у меня мало времени.

_- Белла…_

- Я люблю тебя.

На этом месте я оборвала связь. Так-с, кажется, взяла все необходимое. Две смены одежды, предметы личной гигиены, деньги, в том числе французские, документы. Меч перекочевал обратно в тубу. Я отыскала в телефонной книге нужный номер. Ответили после третьего гудка.

_- Контора Эшли Эммерсона к вашим услугам_ – Старина Эшли пребывал в отличнейшем настроении, впрочем, как и всегда.

- Эш, это Белла.

_- Здравствуй, куколка! _– Из трубки раздался громоподобный смех. – _Чем могу помочь? Документы, алиби? Может надо спрятать труп?_

- Я в Форксе, штат Вашингтон. Мне нужно попасть в Бордо.

_- Сроки?_

- Вчера. Даю двойную цену.

Сухой треск клавиатуры, шелест разлетающейся во все стороны бумаги.

_- Солнышко, тебе крупно повезло! В аэропорту Порт-Анжелеса тебя уже ждет частный самолет. Ты знаешь, куда обратится._

- Эш, я твоя вечная должница!

Я вылетела из дома, чуть не сбив при этом Джейка. Взревел мотор, взвизгнули шины.

Бордо встретил меня туманом и мелким дождем. Словно и не уезжала из Форкса.

Найти отель, в котором остановились МакЛауд с Кассандрой, не составило труда.

Подойдя к двери их номера, я услышала, как Кассандра убеждает Данкана, что Митос всегда только использовал его. Чья бы корова мычала, дорогуша!

Они так увлеклись спором, что почувствовали мое присутствие только, когда я взялась за ручку двери.

- Говоришь «только использовал»? А сама? Кантос был ТВОИМ учеником, и срубить ему голову должна была ТЫ. Ты, а не Данкан.

- Да что ты знаешь… - Кассандра завелась с пол-оборота.

- Все. – Я улыбнулась младшему МакЛауду. – Здравствуй, Данкан.

- Здравствуй. – Он посмотрел на меня, на Кассандру и снова на меня. – Вы знакомы?

- Да. И у нас давние разногласия касательно Митоса.

- Ты защищаешь этого подонка!

- Я защищаю своего друга. Не моя вина, что ты не знаешь значения слова «дружба». Данкан, послушай моего совета: езжай домой.

- Но…

- Тебе так нравится быть пешкой в чужой игре?

Я развернулась и ушла. Оказавшись на улице, я вытащила телефон. Надеюсь, Митос не сменил номер.

Услышав на том конце провода знакомый голос, я быстро сказала:

- Базилика Святого Сеурина. Через полчаса.

И отключилась.

Зов. Шаги за спиной. Новый посетитель древнего храма садиться на скамью рядом со мной.

- Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

- А кого ожидал? Данкана? А ты уверен, что он стал бы тебя слушать?

- Не знаю.

- Он в хороших отношениях с Кассандрой.

Митос глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. А спустя минуту заговорил:

- Кронос хочет вернуть Всадников в мир. Для начала он планирует выпустить на волю вирус собственного изобретения. Вакцины против него, как ты сама понимаешь, не существует.

- А пока ее будут разрабатывать, половина населения Европы ляжет в могилы. Всегда знала, что он не просто социопат, но чертовски умный социопат.

- Какая жалость, верно?

- Да. Будь он обычным маньяком, все было бы гораздо проще. Но у меня есть преимущество.

- Умная девочка. Он ждет МакЛауда. И все ловушки рассчитаны на Данкана.

Темная улица вызывала воспоминания о том вечере в Порт-Анжелесе, когда на меня попытались напасть.

Зов. Каспиан или Силас?

Тяжелые шаги за спиной. Я оглянулась и увидела здоровяка с боевым топором.

- Добро пожаловать, детка.

Я выхватила меч и шагнула к Силасу. Опять Зов! Я обернулась и увидела, как из-за угла выскочил Каспиан с саблей наголо.

Очаровательно, с какой стороны не посмотри, итог один – мне конец. Или нет? Неподалеку есть мост. Разберусь с одним, а там – плюх в реку и поминай, как звали. В утоплении приятного мало, но…

- Убей одного из нас и другой прикончит тебя при вспышках молний. – Силас не лучший кандидат на звание пай-мальчика, но Правила он никогда не нарушал.

- Она никого не убьет.

Я молча бросилась на Каспиана. Удар, блок, ныряю ему под руку. Отлично, а теперь к Гаронне.

Еще квартал. Оглядываюсь. А вот и они.

- Давай к мосту. – Спасибо, Силас.

Бегу дальше. А вот и мост.

Почти треть, можно остановится. Разворот. Моим противником будет Каспиан.

Он с ходу атакует. Звон столкнувшихся клинков оповещает окрестности о поединке. Хм, псих, но фехтует отлично. Приятное разнообразие после Фелис и ей подобных.

Шагах в пятнадцати от нас замер Силас.

Отражаю один удар, другой. Выпад и струйка крови медленно стекает из пореза на щеке Каспиана.

- А ты сильна. А уж как аппетитна. – Он, разве что, не облизывается. – Белла.

- Даже не надейся, Каспиан. Ты умрешь голодным.

Звенит сталь, и летят искры Силы.

Сабля с жалобным дребезжанием падает на асфальт.

Короткий удар.

Медленно оседает обезглавленное тело.

Один готов. Время купаться. У самых перил меня догоняет первый разряд. Оглядываюсь. Силас решительно, но неторопливо идет ко мне. Выдавливаю дерзкую улыбку и изо всех сил сжимаю рукоять меча. Следующий разряд перебрасывает меня через перила. Короткий полет вниз. Вода легко принимает меня. Постепенно воздух покидает легкие. Инстинктивная попытка вдохнуть отправляет в забытье. Но я все же успеваю почувствовать адскую боль в заполняющихся водой легких.


	9. Глава 8

_EPOV_

Всего несколько месяцев назад я бы рассмеялся в лицо тому, кто сказал бы, женщина станет смыслом моего существования.

А сейчас я уже не мыслю себя без нее. Без Беллы.

…В день ее появления все разговоры в школе были только о ней.

«Вы видели новенькую?»

«Она симпатичная.»

«А какая у нее тачка!»

«Откуда она взялась? Мама сказала, что никогда не слышала, что у шерифа были родственники в Аризоне.»

Столько шума из-за обычного человека, впрочем, для Форкса это нормально. В таких маленьких городках жизнь настолько однообразна, что сенсацией может стать что угодно. Тем более приезд нового человека.

Эллис покинула столовую, когда я услышал незнакомый голос.

- Что это за компания?

«Даже ее заинтересовали Каллены.» - Я узнал «голос» Джессики Стенли.

Я посмотрел на стол, за которым обычно сидела Стенли со своей компанией. Между Джессикой и Анжелой Вебер сидела девушка, в которой я опознал героиню дня.

Бледное лицо с тонкими чертами, длинные темные волосы свободно лежат на плечах, карие глаза чуть прищурены, на губах вежливая полуулыбка. И ни единой мысли. Словно ее нет.

Вот ты какая, Изабелла Свон. Белла – она поправляла каждого, кто называл ее полным именем.

- Парень с бронзовыми волосами – Эдвард Каллен, качек – Эмметт Каллен, Брюнетка, что вышла – Эллис Каллен, медовый блондин – Джаспер Хейл, а фигуристая блондинка – его сестра-двойняшка Розали. Они все живут в семье доктора Каллена и его жены.

- Все приемные?

- Да, а как ты догадалась?

- Они слишком разные, что бы быть кровными родственниками. – Она наблюдательна.

- Это точно. Хейлы какие-то дальние родственники миссис Каллен и живут у нее уже десять лет. Да и доктору Каллену всего-то чуть за тридцать.

- И, тем не менее, они не побоялись взять на воспитание еще троих подростков. Очень похвально.

- Да, наверное… По-моему миссис Каллен бесплодна…

Слова и мысли Джессики были пропитаны завистью. Судя по искорке веселья, промелькнувшей во взгляде Беллы, она это заметила.

Стенли пустилась в пересказ сплетен о нашей семье, и я постарался отгородиться от ее болтовни, как в реальности, так и мысленно.

Биология обернулась для меня кошмаром.

Она вошла в класс вместе с Анжелой. Подписав формуляр у преподавателя, Белла уверенно направилась к единственному свободному месту. Рядом со мной. Она подошла к парте, и меня окутал божественный аромат ее крови.

Только чудо помогло мне продержаться до конца урока. Чудо и странная нота в ее запахе. Словно предупреждение об опасности. Разум недоумевал «Что это хрупкое создание может противопоставить самому опасному хищнику на планете?». Инстинкты требовали впиться в ее шею и в тоже время шептали «Осторожно, она не та, кем кажется».

Я вылетел из класса, как только прозвенел звонок.

После философии я метнулся в административный корпус. Может, удастся изменить мое расписание так, что бы у меня не было совместных уроков с Изабеллой Свон?

Я все еще спорил с миссис Коуп, когда порыв ветра из открывшейся двери донес до меня ее запах. Я обернулся.

У двери стояла Белла Свон. Черный кожаный плащ облегал ее фигуру, подчеркивая идеальные пропорции. В темных глазах ни грамма страха, только легкое удивление.

В тот же день я сбежал из города…

…Начало новой недели. Я опять в школе. Столовая.

Джессика наклоняется к Белле и шепчет:

- На тебя смотрит Эдвард Каллен.

- Ну и что? Если ему хочется, пусть смотрит. – Белла приподнимает бровь, выражая недоумение.

- Просто Калленам никто не нравится. Вернее, они всех презирают. А Эдвард по-прежнему на тебя смотрит! – «Неужели ее это ни капельки не волнует? Быть такого не может!»

Белла только пожимает плечами.

Ну почему я не слышу ее мысли?!...

…На биологии была лабораторная. Мы справились быстрее всех. У меня создалось впечатление, что ей так же скучно, как и мне.

После уроков я увидел ее на стоянке. Она села в черный БМВ. Так вот чья это машина…

…Черное авто аккуратно припарковалось возле старенькой «Хонды». Девушка выпорхнула из салона, закрыла машину и оглядела стоянку. Ее взгляд задержался на мне. В глазах мелькнуло что-то странное. Колебания? Она сделала шаг к школе.

Видение Эллис опередило события всего на пару секунд. Нет!

Я бросился к Белле. В видении фургон Тайлера Кроули перевернулся и налетел на Беллу. После такого не выживают.

Я успел сбить ее с ног, и мы вместе отлетели за «Хонду».

Она оглянулась на меня и удивленно моргнула.

- Белла, ты в порядке?

- Кажется да – Она осторожно пошевелилась – руки-ноги целы. Голова тоже на месте. Как ты так быстро оказался возле меня?

Я хотел сказать, что стоял рядом, но она не дала мне и слова сказать.

- Только не надо пытаться убедить меня, что ты все время стоял рядом со мной, а не у своей машины. Со зрением у меня все в порядке. В последние двести лет точно не жаловалась. – Не понял. У меня что-то со слухом или она действительно сказала «двести лет»?

Фургон уже начали отодвигать

– Позднее расскажешь мне все. Правда, за правду. – По тону стало понятно, что она не отстанет…

…Звонок известил об окончании урока.

- Белла?

Она неспешно поворачивается ко мне.

- Со мной вновь разговаривают? Невероятно. – Голос полон сарказма.

- Прости, - Я пытаюсь сдержать улыбку. - Знаю, что веду себя грубо, однако так лучше.

- Тогда не стоило заговаривать.

Она уходит из класса…

…Мое первое ночное бдение в ее комнате.

Именно тогда я впервые осознал, насколько она красива. И понял, что мои планы, держатся подальше от Беллы Свон, с треском провалились. Ее кровь поет для меня так же, как и в день нашей первой встречи, но более не вызывает такой безумной жажды. Тихая мелодия согревающая сердце…

…Наш первый совместный ланч.

- Кажется, твоим друзья не нравится, что я тебя похитил.

- Твои родственники тоже не в восторге. – Мимолетный взгляд в сторону моих родственников.

- Переживут.

- Если честно, я не совсем понимаю, чем вызвана такая перемена.

- Скажем так, я устал притворяться бесчувственным чурбаном.

- Да ну? – Недоверие с налетом удивления.

- С этого дня делаю, что хочу и будь, что будет. Только предупреждаю, я не самый подходящий друг.

- Не больше чем я. Так что хватит совать мне фиалки за уши.

Она подносит к губам чашку с чаем. Как же хочется услышать ее мысли.

- О чем ты думаешь?

- Прикидываю, насколько верны мои догадки относительно тебя.

- Поделишься?

- Сейчас не время и не место. – У нее своеобразная манера выражаться, но мне нравится.

- Жаль.

До меня доносятся возмущенные мысли Ньютона. Это настолько забавно, что я не выдерживаю.

- Что?

- Твой бойфренд решил, что я тебе докучаю, и теперь раздумывает - выбить мне зубы прямо сейчас или подождать конца перемены!

- У меня нет бойфренда. Что бы не воображали некоторые. – Белла поморщилась.

Мы молчали, пока она не обратила внимание не то, что в столовой никого нет

- Не идешь на биологию?

- Нет. Прогуливать иногда полезно. А ты?

- Сегодня определяют группу крови, а я свою уже прекрасно знаю. Разок обойдутся без меня.

Мы вышли из столовой и направились на стоянку. Белла уселась в свою машину и открыла замок на пассажирской двери. Я скользнул на сиденье и захлопнул дверцу. Из динамиков полился голос Лизы Джеррард. Хороший выбор.

Минут десять спустя я спросил:

- Может, все же поделишься догадками?

- Ты вампир. Как и вся твоя семья. – Выдает она после секундного размышления.

- Ты бредишь.

- Ты сам просил.

Белла напряглась, но не я был тому причиной. Выражение ее глаз изменилось, в них появилось что-то, чего я не понимал.

- Я знаю, что права. Но школьная стоянка не самое подходящее место для подобных объяснений. В субботу я еду с ребятами на пляж в ЛаПуш. Вот после субботы можно и поговорить.

- Я завтра уезжаю на несколько дней с Эмметом. В скалы к югу от горы Ренье.

Не стоило уточнять, куда именно мы едем, но уже поздно.

- Удачной охоты.

Прозвенел звонок, и мы разошлись по классам…

…Порт-Анжелес. Точнее дорога из Порт-Анжелеса в Форкс. Я попросил Беллу объяснить, с чего она решила, что моя семья – вампиры.

- … я гораздо старше, чем выгляжу. Давно не подсчитывала точно, но живу я уже больше пяти тысяч лет. В первый раз я умерла примерно в девятнадцать лет.

Я резко затормозил и съехал на обочину. Кажется, она не шутила.

- Как такое возможно?

Она пожала плечами:

- Никто не знает. Мы – Бессмертные и мы просто есть.

- Мы?

- Да, представь себе, я не одна такая. – В ее голосе появилось раздражение. - Давай сегодня не будем вдаваться в подробности, ведь в любом случае все это придется пересказывать твоей семье.

Я молча кивнул.

- Отлично. Вернемся к тому, как я поняла, что вы вампиры. Собственно это произошло из-за твоего отца. Кода-то у меня был знакомый по имени Дамьен, он был просто помешан на вампирах и много мне о них рассказывал. Именно его я вспомнила после знакомства с доктором Калленом. Твой отец сразу показался мне знакомым, но я долго не могла вспомнить откуда. В 1663 году, в Лондоне, я познакомилась с одним англиканским священником. Сам он мне не понравился – не люблю религиозных фанатиков. Его сын, Карлайл, был совсем другим. Приятный в общении, добрый, отзывчивый и жадно тянущийся к знаниям молодой человек. К сожалению, он пропал во время облавы на вампиров два месяца спустя.

- А если он тоже стал Бессмертным?

- Такие как я…мы сразу видим тех, кто может стать одним из нас. В этом плане Карлайл был простым смертным. – Белла помолчала. – А последнее подтверждение своей правоты я получила во время поездки в ЛаПуш. Мне рассказали некоторые легенды племени. В основном о вашей семье. Так я узнала, что впервые вы появились в этих местах семьдесят лет назад, о договоре с Квильетами. И о том, что вы пьете только кровь животных. Вот и вся история.

Я внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза:

- И тебе не страшно?

- Страшно? А почему мне должно быть страшно? Я помню времена, когда Восток терроризировали четверо Бессмертных называвших себя Всадниками. Они были ожившим кошмаром тех земель в течении нескольких столетий. Я видела, как распяли Христа, как Рим пал под натиском варваров, как горели костры Инквизиции. И, по-твоему, мне должно быть страшно теперь? – На это мне нечего было ответить. Она устало откинулась на спинку сиденья. – Хватит на сегодня. Отвези меня домой.

Даже с незапланированной остановкой, дорога заняла не более получаса.

- До завтра. – Сказала Белла, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу. – Если, конечно, ТЫ не боишься…

…Меч с тихим мелодичным звоном покинул ножны. Гравировка, украшавшая лезвие, заискрилась на солнце.

- Это мой третий меч. Первый был бронзовый финикийский, довольно громоздкий и неудобный. Я умудрилась утопить его. Второй был аналогом знаменитого меча Гоуйан. Он сломался в бою. А этот выковали специально для меня, по просьбе моего друга, полторы тысячи лет назад, на закате династии Суй.

Она поднялась одним плавным движением и отошла на несколько шагов.

…она то замирала, то взрывалась движением…клинок порхал в ее руках, загоняя в ловушку солнечный луч…каждое движение было логическим продолжением предыдущего…прекраснейший из танцев, что я когда-либо видел…единение воина и его оружия…

…И вновь тот же танец, но с реальным противником. Женщина по имени Фелис Мартэн лишается клинка и падает.

- Дважды я отпускала тебя с миром. И оба раза ты клялась, что изменишься. Третий раз пощады не будет. – Белла шагнула к Мартэн, занося меч для удара. – Как ты сама любишь напоминать, «останется только один».

Обезглавленное тело падает к ее ногам.

Желтоватая дымка отделяется от тела Фелис и окутывает Беллу. Несколько секунд и вот она стоит в центре энергетического вихря. Разряды безжалостно впиваются в ее тело.

Рядом со мной сгибается пополам Джаспер.

«Как она это выносит?!»

Я перебираю его мысли. Боль, много боли. И это ее ощущения. Неужели каждый раз так?

Все закончилось. Она обессилено падает на колени…

Новое видение Эллис заставило меня вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

«Ночь. Мост. Звон клинков. Белла сражается с каким-то мужчиной. Обезоруживает его и обезглавливает. Затем бежит к перилам. Первый разряд перебрасывает ее через ограждение»

Что это значит?!

Я набрал номер Беллы

Она взяла трубку после первого же гудка.

_- Эдвард, мне нужно срочно уехать. Вернусь к концу недели._

- Белла, что происходит?

_- Один мой старый приятель вляпался в неприятности и без посторонней помощи не выберется. Эдвард, милый, у меня мало времени._

- Белла…

_- Я люблю тебя. _

Она отключилась.


End file.
